Gene's Angel
by SilverMoonForever
Summary: In School Friends, Kaguya is a mysterious girl to SPR, who one day shows up and has Gene by her side. Many questions are raised like who she is, where did she come from, why didn't Gene contact anyone, how did Gene survived drowning, and most importantly, why does he call her Angel? Find out some of the answers, that weren't explained there, here in Gene's Angel. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I guys!**

**Naru: Again with writing another story that doesn't pertain to the one that you're writing.**

**Me: Hey, I can only focus so much in class and when I can't take it any more I pull out one of my written on paper stories and work on that. I can't do that with ones that I right off the bat write on the computer.**

**Naru: *rolls eyes* Whatever.**

**Mai: This is the story that will explain how Gene is alive in Silver's story **_**"School Friends",**_** which she will be working on after **_** "Blood Hound".**_

**Gene: Please R&R!**

**Gene's POV:**

Pain ripped through my body as I flew through the air. Once I made contact with the water below, I tried to move so that I could breathe that delicious thing called air. However, it refused to move as I sank deeper and deeper into the lake. Realizing that there was no point in struggling, I stopped to think about all that I would miss in life.

'_I'll never be able to see my family again. I wonder how they'll react to me dying. Mom will be in tears and Dad won't be much better. Noll won't cry, at least, not in front of other people.'_ I thought, just imagining the damage that will be done to my family. _'Also, I'll never be able to fall in love. Well, at least not pure love. All the girls that I've ever taken interest to were always after my money and looks. Not once did they ever try and or succeed in telling Noll and I a part during our testing time.'_ I realized, now knowing just how much love I had yet to discover, and now never will, as my lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen. _'Heh, never have I known the love of a woman, and never will I know the love of a child. With Mother always pestering Noll and I for grandchildren, you start to wonder what type of parent you'll be. How your kids will look and what their names will be. It even became my own dream to start a family, but it looks like yet another thing was ripped out from under me.'_

I slowly felt everything fade. The pain and the water pressing down on me finally pressed the last bit of precious air out of my lungs. My eyes closed on their own accords and it was then that I accepted my fate. While saying my last goodbyes to my loved ones, I heard a splash that rippled through the water. With great difficulty, I opened my eyes and saw what could only be an angel.

She was a petite and fragile looking girl. Almost as if you would break her if you toughed her. Her hair formed a halo around her head and shined with multiple different colors while reflecting the moonlight. She also seemed to glow with an unnatural light, but it was calming and peaceful compared to the ghostly glows that I was used to. She kept swimming closer to me and I was able to get a better look at her. Her eyes were a warm amber-honey color that would have stolen my breath away if I had any air left to spare.

Only a meter of water separated us now, and all I wanted was to reach out and touch this angel that was with me in my last moments. Using that last of my strength, I lifted my right arm out to her and she grabbed it. My vision was now completely dissipating as I finally saw my angel so close to me, leaving me, strangely, with no regrets. In fact, the only thing I could think of was her and how happy I was that I didn't die alone.

'_Where am I?'_ I asked myself, looking around a large black void, trying to figure out what had happened. The last thing I remembered was that I was trying to cross the street while connecting to Noll, but then when we connected- The images and memories of my death flashed before my eyes, reminding me that I was no longer a part of the living.

"I see, so I'm dead." I said aloud, voicing it so that I could actually come to terms with it and accept what had happened; at least, that's what I expected. What I didn't expect was two women popping out of nowhere and answering me.

"You're not dead yet young one." Said one of the women. She had black hair up in a bun that was held together with two red chopsticks, and brown eyes that shone with compassion and understanding. She was also dressed in a red kimono with a golden dragon print on it that gracefully reached the floor, giving her an elegant vibe.

"At least not yet." The other one chimed in, only to get elbowed in the ribs by the first. This one was dressed in modern cloths and had her long brown hair down with her side bangs framing her bright cinnamon eyes. "What was that for?" she asked, rubbing her ribs where her, friend, hit her.

"Did you really have to say that Miyano?" the woman in the kimono asked, bringing out a fan and opening it up, revealing a painted purple lotus flower with pink cherry blossoms along the border with the right side of the fan was the Japanese character for love and on the left was the Chinese characteristic for life (the only reason that I knew that was because Lin has it tattooed on top of his left shoulder blade), and begin fanning herself with it.

"Well I didn't want to lie to him." Miyano said, throwing a glare and pout to her companion.

"Pray tell when I've ever lied." She asked, upset that Miyano had even thought of such an idea. Miyano opened her mouth to reply, but then paused to think. A moment had passed and she still couldn't come up with anything.

"Well I'll be damned, Mei. You're too innocent to lie." Miyano said, patting Mei on the shoulder. "Now Kiwa on the other hand, innocent would be the antonym for her. Ya know, I still wonder how you two can be sisters when you're so different." She stated, putting her hand to her chin as a faraway expression took over her face as she pondered this fact. Mei simply shook her head at her friend and turned her attention to me and smiled warmly.

"I apologize for this little scene, please follow us to see your options."

"Options?" I asked, not understanding what she was talking about.

"Yes options." Miyano said, motioning for me to follow me. Realizing that there wasn't anything else for me to do; I simply shrugged and did as instructed. Mei followed behind me as I was led to Lord only knows where and I couldn't help but feel nervous. Finally, we came to a stop and in front of us were two giant mirrors. Miyano then went over to one of them and turned around to face me. Before I could ask what she was doing, Mei stepped out from behind me and made her way to the other mirror.

"Eugene A.J. Davis. We present to you, your two options." Mei said, gesturing to the mirrors.

"Should you choose to stay here, this is what fate will bring to you and your loved ones." Miyano explained. She touched the glass of her mirror and then pushed away. Ripples formed within the glass, as if it were a pool of water that had a stone dropped within it. An image started to form as the ripples spread throughout and disappear. It was blurry at first, but once it started to clear I knew exactly what I saw. It was back at my home in England. There was a figure in my room that looked identical to me. My twin.

"Noll." I whispered, walking closer to the image and getting a better look at what was going on. Noll was clutching a shirt and –crying? "What happened to him?"

"He saw your death and experienced it with you." Miyano explained, throwing me a sympathetic look. At the news of how this affected my twin, I collapsed onto my knees and reached a hand out to the image, only for it to change before I could touch it. Now it was like a movie, and I watched as Noll stepped back from the world and hardened his heart. I saw him move to Japan and look for my body, setting up a SPR branch as a cover. There was a girl. She saw through Noll and he started to open up to her over time. She is exactly like me in personality and abilities, and I saw myself help her as her spirit guide. Things changed when he found my body. He cut ties with her and then one month later she died in one of her dream and Noll died one year later due to over working himself. As the horror of this sunk into me, I realized that I had disappeared from the girl's dreams after Noll left.

"What happened to me?" I asked shakily, trying to get back on my feet, but failing in doing so.

"You stayed in the astral plain, but watched over your brother. When he went to recover your boy he met Mai Taniyama, that girl you saw, and since she had the same latent abilities you had, you bonded to her and woke her abilities up, thus becoming her spirit guide. It was a way to help your brother, and you took it. Once they found your body, you moved on and she confessed to your brother that she loved him and then she told him how he guided her in her dreams. He put two and two together and got you. His reply was Me or Gene. He then left and she fell into depression. She was all alone and died in her dreams because of it while your brother, though he'd never admit it, held her very dear to his heart, and to counter her loss threw himself into his work and it did him in." Miyano explained, making my heart heavy with that news.

"It doesn't have to be that way." Mei interjected, giving me some hope to my brother's future.

"It doesn't?"

"No young one, it doesn't, for here is your second option, life." As she said that, she touched the other mirror. As before, there was a ripple effect and it gave way to another image. Just as before I saw the same events happen with my brother and that Mai girl, except I didn't see them die and I also saw myself with- the Angel! I saw her beside me as I woke up in the hospital She nursed me back to health and taught me many things. I worked at a bar as a way to pay her back. Then I saw us walking into a house where I came face to face with my twin brother.

"He's alive." I whispered, reaching out to touch the mirror, but once again the image faded and I was left staring at my own reflection.

"Yes, he is. Although what happened between them still will happen no matter what your choice. The only difference is that you will still be in her dreams as a guide, thus keeping her, and in turn your brother, from death long enough for them to come together and for you both to meet again. What happens from there only time and your choices will tell." Mei said, smiling warmly at me. "There is a catch though if this is your choice."

"A catch?" I asked, not really too surprised by this little addition. Mei nodded and looked over at Miyano.

"Yep." She said, giving me her own smile as she crossed her arms and leaned back on the side of the mirror. "If you choose this, then you will be tied to both girls you saw. One you will teach in your sleep and the other shall teach you. However, you won't remember teaching Mia, nor will you remember this encounter." She explained, touching the mirror once again, only a picture of Mai showed up.

"How will I teach her if I won't remember any of this?" I asked, not understanding the logic to this impossible task.

"Oh no, you will remember, or your soul will at least." Mei elaborated, only furthering my confusion on the subject. She looked at me and then laughed. "Ti put it simply, when you're awake, you'll have no recollection of this, but when you sleep, your subconscious will awaken and you will remember." I nodded my head in understanding, but then another question came to mind.

"Why do I have to learn from the angel?" She looked at me questioningly, but a light of understanding flashed in her eyes and she put her fan up to cover her expression.

"That 'angel' has a name, and it's Kaguya." She said, making the angel appear in the mirror as well.

"Kaguya." I mumbled, enjoying the sensation of her name rolling off my tongue with a fluid sweetness to it.

"Yes, she will show you how to live for yourself and not your brother as well as the joy of being free." She explained, once again making me confused by what she was saying. I already was free and I do live for myself. "Do you?" she asked, taking me by surprise as if she read my mind.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you live for yourself? Are you really free? Why did you come to Japan then if you are?" she asked, closing her fan and meeting my gaze head on. Her eyes were intense and piercing, but I couldn't look away.

"I don't know, I think I am." I answered honestly. "I went to Japan because my parents wanted one of us to go to see how much spiritual activity was in Japan, and I didn't want him to give up on anything to go, so I decided to go." I elaborated, not getting what it was that she was trying to say. Her eyes narrowed and she lifted her head slightly while still looking straight into my eyes. It was almost as if she were looking down on me.

"Then why do you always think of your brother's happiness before your own?" She questioned, I opened my mouth to argue with her, but I took a second and saw that she was right. I did always put Noll first ever since we were little kids. I was the big brother, I had to look out for him and protect the rare smiles that he gave. It didn't matter what I sacrificed. Just so long as he was happy and could do what he wanted, I was happy. I hung my head at this, and was surprised to feel a hand on my shoulder. "Do you understand now what it is you need to learn?" I nodded my head and she smiled back at me. "Good." She then squeezed my shoulder and then let go, going back to her spot by her mirror. "You will also not be allowed to tell Mai who you are. She will need to find out on her own. DO you understand?" I nodded my head yes, and her smile widened.

"Alrighty, now that you know your choices and the rules that go with them, time to choose." Miyano said, rubbing her hands together in excitement. I nodded my head once more and made my choice.

"I chose life."

"I see, come here young one." Mei said, beckoning me over, and I gladly did so. When I came face-to-face with her, she looked me dead in the eye. "Is this your final choice?"

"Yes."

"Do you accept all the responsibility that comes along with these girls?"

"I do."

"Well then, it's time for you to head back." With that, Miyano pushed me into the mirror. Instead of it being solid, it was a liquid, and I fell right in. A current pulled me, and my death replayed in my mind. Fear gnawed at my mind and gut, and once again the air left my lungs, except this time there wasn't an angel there with me. A bright light suddenly engulfed me and by some miracle I was able to breath.

The water in my lungs burned, but I turned to my side and coughed it out, allowing for more air to enter my starving lungs. I wheezed and gasped for air questioning what just happened and then pain hit me causing me to hiss.

"Shhh, it's okay. Help is on the way." Said a voice. A hand rubbed my back gently, and gave me a sense of comfort. Once the coughing had calmed down, the person there helped turn me back on my back and placed my head on their lap. I looked up, and saw my angel's eyes looking right back at me.

"You." I rasped out, reaching a hand up to touch her face, but a shot of pain ran through me and it dropped. "Hey it's okay. Don't push yourself. I'm right here and help will be here soon." She said, brushing my bangs out of my face. Despite the pain, it was warm and comfortable where I was at, and I didn't feel panicked in the least. I closed my eyes and relaxed into her warmth as I tried to find out what really hurt. My ribs felt like that were on fire, and my left shoulder didn't' feel too much better. My legs and hip, surprisingly, weren't that bad and I had a mild head ache.

"Thank you." I said, feeling like I should thank her for saving me. Her hand paused in its motion to move my bangs, which were already to the side, and a small giggle came through her lips, making me open my eyes and see her smiling face.

"Well, what was I supposed to do, let you drown?" she asked, going back to petting my head in a soothing manner. Before I could answer, the sound of sirens filled the air. "Thank Goddess."

What happened next was all a blur. The only thing that I actually made any sense of was that I was moved to a stretcher and into the ambulance. Also that the angel told the men that I had some broken ribs, a cut by my temple, a shard of glass punctured all the way through my left shoulder, and that I nearly drowned. During all the confusion, I started to get worried and slightly afraid, but I was once again calm when I felt someone squeeze my hand, and was even calmer when I turned my head top look at them and saw that it was my angel. Knowing that I was in good hands, I relaxed again and went into a blissful, pain free sleep.

**Me: That took quite a while.**

**Naru: Finish one story before you start another.**

**Me: okay, okay, I'm working on it now! Geez!**

**Gene&Mai: PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm super duper sorry this took so long. I had to finish Blood Hound before I could work on the others, but now here it is!**

**Naru: About time you slacker.**

**Me: I said sorry!**

**Gene: Silver doesn't own Ghost Hunt.**

**Mai: Please R&R! XD**

**Gene's POV:**

The first thing I noticed was a constant, annoying beeping. Then, I realized that my body felt as if it were made out of lead. Focusing on what happened, I came to the conclusion that I was in the hospital, if the smell of disinfectant meant anything that is. Slowly, I opened my eyes and was blinded by a white light, causing me to close hem immediately. Once again I opened them, only this time bracing myself from the light, luckily I didn't go blind. I felt a pressure soon my right hand and was curious as to what it was. I turned my head, with great difficulty might I add, and saw that the angel was right there next to me.

She was holding my hand in hers as she slept with her head laying on her arm. She looked so peaceful. Her face was relaxed, and her pink lips were parted slightly open as her bangs danced around her closed eyes. I then noticed that her lashed were long and fanned out around her rosy cheeks. I could have stayed that way for quite some time, just looking at the angel that had come from heaven and saved me. However, the moment soon ended and she began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and met with mine. They were an explosion of different gold tones as they widened at first, but then calmness took over them and they seemed to settle for an amber shade.

"Hey, how ya doin'?" she asked, sitting back up and stretching, but still holding onto my hand.

"Alright." I rasped out, not noticing how dry and soar my throat was until I spoke. Immediately she let go of my hand and filled up a cup of water for me,.

"Here, this should help." She helped me sit up and held the cup up to my mouth for me to drink. The fear of water going into my lungs filled me, but the need to drink over powered the fear and I swallowed the drink greedily. "There." She then put the cup back onto the side table and helped me lay back down.

"Thanks." I whispered, noticing the instant difference in my voice. She smiled down at me and once again took my hand.

"No prob. Mind if I ask you a few questions?" she asked, pointing to some papers in her lap with a pen in her other hand.

"Sure."

"Alright, first, what's your name?" she asked, looking up at me through her eyelashes.

"Kazune Shibuya." I replied, using my Japanese name instead of the English name my parents gave me. She nodded her head, and I watched as she wrote it down.

"Okay then Kane." She said smiling happily. I was taken aback by what she called me, and my confusion must have been clear on my face for she giggled and then broke out into a laugh. 'Sorry, it's just your reaction was so funny, I couldn't help it. Oh, I'm Kaguya by the way." She said, with a spark gleaming in her eyes. Her name for some reason seemed familiar, but I shook it off as nothing and focused back on her.

"Alright, Kaguya, what else do you need?" I asked, playing with her name a bit and smiled softly when her face heated up a bit because of it.

"Um, when's your birthday and what's your age?" She asked nervously, taking her hand out of mine, causing me to frown slightly at the loss of her touch.

"It's September nineteenth, and I'm sixteen. What about you?" I asked, deciding to have some fun and flirt with her as she asked me questions. _'Hey, it's only fair that I learn as much about her as she does about me.'_ Her blush deepened at this, but she looked back through her lashes again, except this time she bated them, drawing me in more.

"My birthday is February fourteenth, and I'm fourteen." She said, looking at me, and then looking away, and then back again.

"I see, no wonder you're so sweet. You were born on the day of love." Her amber eyes widened at this, but she then closed her eyes as she took a deep breath and calmed down. When she opened them again the amber light seemed to have darkened and it reminded me or a dark rich honey shade instead.

"Trust me, I'm not that sweet Kane." She stated, looking me dead in the eyes with a look that made a shiver go up my spine. "What's your medical history?" she asked, directing the conversation back to the questions.

"Just regular colds." I answered, deciding that it would probably be best not to pull anymore moves on her until she finished filling out the sheet.

"Any allergies?"

"None…. Except for mold." I replied, thinking back to when Noll and I were little and discovered that dreaded substance.

"Do you have insurance?"

"Yes."

"Okay, final medical question. Do you feel sick in anyway shape or form besides the physical injuries you already have?" I struggled very hard not to smile at this; she was making it too easy.

"Yes actually, I do." I stated, gripping the sheets of my bed and making a pained expression show on my face. Instantly her eyes widened at this and she jumped out of her seat.

"What, are you okay? Do you need anything?" she asked, getting extremely worried. I felt kind of bad for doing this, but I couldn't let it stop now, so I grabbed some of the fabric on my chest and held it close as I looked away from her.

"I don't know, as far as I know, there's no cure for love sickness." I said, smiling softly at her. She looked dumbfounded at me, but then she stood up and shifted her weight onto one leg while a smirk made its way on her lips.

"I see, what makes you think you have love sickness?"

"Well, my heart keeps racing, and I can't seem to look away from your eyes." Her smirk left and a smile took its place as she sat down on the edge of my bed and leaned over me.

"Are you sure that it's love sickness and not a spell? I am a little witch after all." She teased, playing along with me as she came closer so that only a couple of inches separated us.

"Aren't you a little young to be trying to seduce someone?" I asked, teasing her right back. A giggle bubbled through her. She leaned in close enough for me to feel her breathe on my ear, causing me to shiver.

"Well maybe you should stop tempting me. You flirt you." She whispered. Before I could reply, she got up from the bed and sat back in her chair. "Okay, since you were able to hit on me, I'd say you'er just fine." She said cheerfully. It was then that I realized that I had played right into her hands.

"Kaguya, is he up yet?"" another female voile asked, echoing throughout the room.

"Yes, Aunt Kiwa, he is." Kaguya replied, crossing her legs and getting comfy in the chair that she was in. The door to the room opened and in walked a woman in a business suit. She had her light brown hair tied up into a bun and held together by a black clip. He eyes were a dark brown and there was a similar spark in them that was reflected in Kaguya's which gave her and approachable feeling. She was also very tan, which showed that she was active and always kept moving.

"Hello there." She said, looking right at me. "I'm Kiwa Shen, how are you feeling-?"

"Kazune." I said, filling in the blank. She smiled warmly at me and then nodded.

"Alright then Mr. Kazune. The doctors said that they need to check your vitals and then you're good to go." She explained, crossing her arms and shifting her weight. "So, while they do that we can call your folks and drop you off at home." I felt my heart stop at this. For some reason, I felt like I couldn't call home. There was something that I needed to make sure happened. _'Damn it, I hate lying, especially to a sweet girl like Kaguya.'_ I thought, knowing exactly what I had to do.

"I live alone." I stated, not necessarily lying, but not exactly telling the whole truth either.

"What about family?" Kaguya asked, looking at me with sad eyes.

"I have none here." Which also wasn't exactly a lie. My family was in _England_.

"That won't due." Ms. Kiwa said, frowning at the situation. She sighed and then smiled. "Oh well, looks like we have no other choice. Kazune, as of now to at least until you're healed, you will be living with us." She declaimed, catching me completely off guard. I opened my mouth to protest, but a shout came from Kaguya.

"This is gonna be so much fun! Good thing it's summer break!" She said happily, fist pumping the air.

"Then it's decided. I'll let the doctors know and pull the car round front." Ms. Kiwa said, stepping out of the room before I could so much as voice my protest. Then, when she left things got quiet. Uncomfortably quiet.

"Sorry about that, but once her mind is made up, it's best to just go along with it." Kaguya said, breaking the silence, much to my pleasure.

"Is she always like that?" I asked, wondering what exactly it was that I got into.

"No." She stated, making me sigh in relief. "She's normally worse." And like that my hopes dissipated just like that. Her giggle drew my attention and she smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Besides, you'll be dealing with me more than her." I nodded my head in understanding as the doctor came in. He nodded to Kaguya and she handed him the paper that she filled out.

"Hello Mr. Shibuya. Everything seems to be in check. Are you sure you don't feel any pain?" He asked, as a nurse went in and turned off the machine. As she was doing so, she flashed me a wink, and made it a point to show off her cleavage. Kaguya seemed to notice and rolled her eyes at the nurse's actions.

"Not really, it's more of a dull ache if anything. How long have I been out?" I asked, realizing that I hadn't yet asked that.

"About a week , but within it your body was able to heal quite nicely. Luckily your ribs were only cracked and not broken like we previously thought, and your cut on your temple wasn't even that deep. The only injury that caused any problems was the one with your shoulder. You'll need therapy for it, but you should have full use of it in a couple of months." He explained, looking down at his clipboard and reading off the injuries I had attained. "What really saved you was this girl here. Not only did she pull you out of that lake and give you CPR, but she also stopped the bleeding from your head and slowed the blood loss from your arm. If she hadn't done that then you would have bleed out before you got her." I was completely taken by surprise by this and threw Kaguya a glance. Her face was bright red and she was looking down at the floor in embarrassment. The nurse nest to me sent her a glare, but she didn't notice. "I'll leave you now. Your clothes are to your right as well as the sling for your arm." He then turned to Kaguya and nodded. "I'll leave you to help him."

"Wait, what?!" she asked, shocked at what he had said. He looked at her with confusion and raised a brow.

"Ms. Shen said that you would prefer your girlfriend's help instead of the nurse's." he explained, making it dawn on us that Kiwa set us up. Taking a deep breath I took the advice that Kaguya gave me and just went with it.

"You're right, despite how I may e I'm actually really shy." I confessed, trying to make it seem as realistic as possible. They seemed to believe it for he nodded at me and then headed for the door.

"I leave him in your hands Ms. Atgimimo." With that said, he and the nurse lest me and a shocked Kaguya alone in the room. After taking a moment to figure out what had just happened, Kaguya took a deep breath and then through me a hard look.

"Are you sure you're shy, cause to me you seem to lean more on the sly side then the shy one."

"Hey, I took your advice and just went with it _sweetie_." I teased, shrugging my shoulders at the situation. She sighed and shook her head, but smiled at me as if I were hopeless.

"Alright then _honey_ let's get you dressed and out of here. I don't know about you, but I very much dislike hospitals." She said, moving to my side and helping me sit up again, not that I needed it, I just wanted to feel her touch again.

"Trust me, if I could I would avoid them like the black plague, _lamb chop_." I stated, shuddering at the mention of them. I looked up at her and saw her smiling down at me.

"Then let's get this done and over with so that we can get out of this place."

"Agreed."

"Now then, how are we gonna do this, cause despite what I say, I really am shy when it comes to this." She stated, avoiding my gaze as her face heated up. Instantly a feeling of guilt hit me along with some respect for her and her honesty. My eyes softened at this and my heart started to flutter at her vulnerable side.

"Well, can you help with my shirt and sling and I can do my pants?" I suggested. She paused and contemplated it for a moment then nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, um, do you want to so the pants first while I hide in the bathroom, and then you call me in to do the rest?" she asked, still having a dark blush staining her cheeks. I nodded in agreement and she wasted no time passing me my cloths and then high tailing it to the bathroom to hide. A smile formed on my lips at her innocence, making her seem even more like an angel. _'Even if she does have a little devil in her.'_ I thought, chuckling to myself how easily she was able to flirt unlike any girl her age that I've met.

Getting my pants on was actually quite a challenge. I didn't realize just how weak my left arm was until I tried to pull them up. Luckily I was able to manage with one hand. Except for one minor problem, I couldn't zip or button them. At this point in time, I felt embarrassed at myself for not being able to do something so simple, but I soon accepted it and hoped that Kaguya wouldn't mind doing that for me.

"Um, Kaguya?" I called, feeling more and more embarrassed at my situation the longer time went by.

"Yes?" she asked, making my face heat up in what I was asking her to do.

"I, uh, um, I can't get the zipped or button." I said, already feeling my face flaming up at the thought of it.

"Oh, okay, I can do that." She replied shakily, showing through her voice that she was nervous or embarrassed. Slowly, she emerged from the bathroom and she had a brave face on, but it was canceled out due to her bright red face. Fluidly, she came over to me and zipped then buttoned my pants. To say that I was impressed that she didn't shake in her shoes and stumble with the task given to her would be a complete understatement. Then, without any warning, she undid the white kimono and removed it from my shoulders revealing my entire torso. Kaguya flushed even more and actually turned around.

"Um, are you okay?" I asked, trying hard not to smile or laugh at her. The sight of her embarrassment whipped all of my own embarrassment away. She peaked back at me and flushed even more and whipped her head around so that she didn't have to look at me.

"Sorry, I just, um, haven't seen this too often." She stuttered, taking a deep breath and then turning back around to help me get dressed. Her face was still flushed and she still seemed flustered, but her eyes held pure determination to get the job done. Her sheer determination seemed to be the reason why she no longer hesitated and didn't shake or tremble. She unfolded a white button down shirt and put my hurt arm through it first and then helped me with the other sleeve. As she started to button it up, I took the time to take a closer look at her.

Her figure wasn't as delicate as I originally thought, but she was still thin boned and from what I could tell she would have a knock-out figure if you gave her a few years. Her hair was up in two pigtails tied up in black bows with side bangs framing her eyes. Without the water and moonlight messing with my vision I saw that her hair was a coppery brown color and it fell in soft waves. It fell an inch above her shoulders and curled at the tips. Her ears were double pierced, giving her a slightly edgy vibe which contrasted the sweetness of her hairstyle.

She was wearing a red and black plaid mini-skirt that head five ruffled layers along with a black chain that was hanging diagonally from her left hip. On the chain was a small leather black bag with a red crescent moon clip holding it closed. For a top, she had a red tank-top covered in layered black lace tucked into the skirt, allowing the red to peak through the delicate material. She wore an accented belt that was located right below her still developing breasts that was shin and made of simple black leather with a silver clasp. On her wrists were cufflinks that seemed to be made f a this short leather belt and had red lace sewn around its edges. Looking down I saw that she has black lace stockings, which were thigh high and held up by a garter belt. The shoes she wore were black leather, surprise, surprise, high heeled ankle boots and had five silver studs along the strip of the shoe that went from one side of the heel to the other. I heard a jingle drawing my attention up, and I saw that she was wearing two necklaces.

The first one was a black leather, what is with her and that material, collar which matched the things on her wrists and had a buckle with the Aquarius symbol engraved into it and accented with purple stones, making the design stand out even more. The other necklace, which I now noted was attached to the first, was a silver chain and has five charms put on it. Both sides were symmetrical, and had a pentagram in the middle, crescent moons facing out on either side, and then little silver hearts on the ends. Looking a little closer, I noticed that they could be clipped to the choker, collar and create a pattern with the chains. However, they were down and I couldn't take my eyes away from the pentagram and what it often was associated with went through my mind, placing me in a trance. Unfortunately, I didn't notice that it was right by her cleavage and made it seem like I was being a pervert and checking her boobage.

"So, do you like the view?" she asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up into her eyes and saw an annoyed gleam in them. What she said finally processed through my head and I realized that I had just gotten caught checking her out. I averted my eyes to somewhere else in the room as a light blush dusted my cheeks in embarrassment.

"Maybe." I responded, making her giggle at me. It was then that I noticed that not only had I been fully dressed, but I also had my injured arm in the sling as well as socks and shoes on my feet. Still not looking at her, I felt guilty for doing what I did and decided that it would be a good idea to apologize. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay, you're not the first guy to do it." She replied, helping me stand up and get my balance. "Now, how about we blow this popsicle stand and head home: she asked, walking ahead of me and to the door. I looked up again and saw her smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah." Little did I know that this was the beginning of a strange new adventure.

**Me: Man tis took forever.**

**Mai: *pats back* Good job on finishing.**

**Me: Thanks. ^_^**

**Naru: Now hurry up and finish this sad excuse of a story so that I can leave and never come back.**

**Gene: Don't worry Noll, she has lots of other stories to write about us, so we'll be sticking around for a long time!**

**Naru: *pales* 0_o ... Oh God no.**

**Me: Yep!**

**Mai: Please REVIEW! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Heya!**

**Gene: Yay, my story gets updated.**

**Me: Yep! Sorry I took so long, so here's the next chapter to Gene's Angel!**

**Gene: Silver doesn't own Ghost hunt, please R&R!**

**Gene's POV:**

It's been a week since I started living here with Ms. Kiwa and Kaguya, and I've started to adjust to life here in their house hold. When I first got here, Ms. Kiwa took us out to dinner to celebrate. It was nice and we talked about how things were run in the house. Kaguya was in charge of cooking, cleaning, and the laundry since Ms. Kiwa was not only a business owner, but an international relations representative between Japan and China and it often took up a majority of her time.

During the summer they went up to a beach house they owned which was right along the coast on a private beach reserved all for themselves. They were actually heading there when Kaguya saw me being thrown in. I found out that she had not only jumped off a cliff to get me, but she leaped out of a car going fifty miles per hour, sprinting while avoiding oncoming traffic, and refused to leave the hospital room until I woke up. While her aunt was explaining this to me, Kaguya kept ducking down and flushing in embarrassment.

After dinner we went back to their year round home, since they thought it would be stressful for me to be surrounded by water after my little ordeal of almost drowning, and let me settle in. It was a very nice house in the suburbs that could fit a family of four comfortably. It was two floors and all of the bedrooms were located on the upper level.

They had two guest rooms, and they let me choose which one I wanted. My room is an emerald green shade with painting and murals of the forest. It was very relaxing and I often found myself just gazing at the designs mindlessly. There was a full bed with a handmade quilt, walk in closet, oak desk and side tables, and a full length mirror inside the room. It was simple and added some charm to it.

Kaguya was the one that showed me around. There was a bathroom right across the hall and her room was right next to mine. She told me if I needed anything I could just knock on the connecting wall and she would be right over. Both she and Ms. Kiwa helped me out with whatever I needed and I soon discovered a couple of things about them.

For one, Kaguya is an amazing cook and she makes some of the strangest, but some of the yummiest, dishes I've ever had. I mean seriously, I'll watch her cook and put in all these things that you'd think taste nasty together, but she makes it taste fan-freaking-tastic! Two, the reason that Kaguya actually does all the house work is because when Ms. Kiwa does it, well, let's just say bad things happen. Three, Ms. Kiwa only dresses in business attire for her meetings otherwise she dons a pair of short-shorts, a tank, and flip-flops. Four, Kaguya had a rough exterior, but when you get to know her, she becomes incredibly sweet and fun loving, and shows it with her rough outfits as well. And finally, I found out that Kaguya is a witch and Ms. Kiwa not only knows about it, but encourages it.

'_Yep, life here is definably not dull or boring.'_ I thought, looking at myself in the mirror at the outfit I choose for today.

It was a navy blue button up with short sleeves and jeans. I still had my arm in the sling and since it was white, it stood out against the dark shade of my shirt. It was just as noticeable as the bandages that wrapped around my head to protect the stiches there from reopening. I looked like one of those crippled people that everyone pitied. However, pity was never what I got from Kaguya. If she ever saw me moping, then she would just slap me on the back of my head and tell me: "Knock it off. I didn't save you to mope; I saved you so you could live." Then she would stalk off ahead of me and leave me starring at her dumbfounded at what she said. Most girls would ask what's wrong, but she just has her own way of doing things. A smile came to my lips as I thought of her crazy ways and antics.

"Kazune?" Ms. Kiwa called, cutting off my thoughts of her niece and how I was growing very much attached to her. I turned behind me and saw her in a suit which caught me by surprise.

"Yes?"

"I'll be out of town on business for a week or so, while I'm gone you and Kaguya will be moving to the beach house. The doctor said that we need to get you used to being around large bodies of water again, or it can damage your mind. You two will have the entire house to yourselves, so please use it to your advantage." She said with a wink, making a blush rise up in my cheeks as a dirty image came to mind. "I'll be taking my leave now. Take good care of little Kaguya while I'm gone. She's still asleep, so do be a dear and wake her, chaio!" With that, she was gone and out of sight, leaving only the sound of a closed door echoing in the house.

It took me a moment to register what it was that she said. There were double meanings to a majority of what she said, and my mind instantly went to the darker side. _'Why had it come to this? Why Kaguya of all girls?'_ I asked, sighing as I moved from my room to the outside of her door. I stood there for a while, debating whether or not I should knock to see if she would wake-up to that or just go in and wake her. Deciding that it would be more curious to knock on her door, and if she didn't respond, _then_ I would go in, I lifted my right hand and rapped lightly at the door. I waited for her to respond, and when she didn't, I took it as my cue to enter.

Her room was painted a midnight blue, and had hand painted stars placed among it. All of her furnishings were black and had a silver colored accent that was either a sun, moon, or star. She had two book cases filled to the brim.

They were split vertically right down the middle, making it so that there were four sections. The first was only filled with novels that foretold stories of fictional worlds and creatures, especially vampires, and threatened to over flow. The second had manga galore. I mean, I'm a manga maniac as well, you could even ask Noll, but she goes _way_ beyond that. In the third were more books on the occult than Noll has ever read. He normally read research books on the paranormal, but he had a basic view on the occult, however, Kaguya blew him out of the water. Then, on the final one there were more spirals piled up then I thought could fit. I don't actually know what's in them, but whenever I ask her about it, she blushes and changes the topic.

There was a window seat right next to the bookcases. Actually, it was smack dab right in the middle between the two. That was where she did a majority of her reading since she claims it to be in the most convenient location, and had the best light. It was plush with cushions that matched the paint on the walls, and had black curtains that were usually parted and tied with black ribbon during her waking hours. However, since she was sleeping they were drawn closed.

She had a vanity table, which converted into a desk, pushed up against the wall and housed her lap-top. She reminded me of Lin with how attached she is to the thing. She always looks so serious whenever she goes on and always wears a pair of glasses which only adds to her serious appearance. There was also a mosaic lamp of roses, moon, and stars, which Ms. Kiwa made, that also made its home on the table along with some recent occult books that Kaguya had recently bout and was now in the process of annotating. I had once tried to read her notes, but I ended up learning the hard way that it is a very, _very_ bad idea.

Shaking the thoughts from my head, I made my way over to her canopy bed and pulled the navy veil fabric that draped from the top of the bed back , revealing Kaguya curled up in a little ball facing away from me as the covers were drawn up to her neck. Her hair was spread messily about her pillow as it still kept its wavy texture, and I couldn't help but pick up a section of it and twirl it around my finger. It was soft to the touch as it fell from my grasp. Sighing, I poked her back a couple of times in my attempt to wake her. Nothing happened, so I poked her again, and this time, she moved so that she was lying on her back. However she didn't wake-up. _'Well this is getting old fast.'_ I thought, poking her cheek to see if that might do the trick, only for her to curl up into a ball once again, only this time facing me.

Although I had seen her many times since I've come here, I just can't help but stare at her when she's sleeping and completely relaxed. Every time since that day I first woke to her sleeping face I was drawn to watch her. My eyes darted from her slightly parted lips, to the lashes fanning her cheek, and then down her jawline and back again. Without m realizing it, I began to gently touch her cheek and then follow her jaw line down, marveling at how soft her skin. While I was admiring her however, she slowly started waking up and leaning into my touch. I drew my hand away and it resulted in her wrapping her arms around my waist as if I were some sort of stuffed animal.

'_Okay, this is awkward.'_ I thought, trying to think of ways to get out of her grasp. Gently my hands went to work and began to lift her arms from my waist. It was during this however, that I noticed that she didn't have any pajamas on. This caused my face to flush, and my curiosity to spike. Now the only thought running through my mind was, _'Is she in a bra or completely bear?'_. Slowly my hand made its way to her back where it connected with smooth porcelain skin. She shifted at the new touch, but soon stilled and snuggled into my stomach. The motion caused a spark of heat to begin pooling at my core, which only made the situation I was currently in worse. My hand then began its journey from the small of her back to where her bra strap should have been. Along the way, Kaguya responded to the touch by not only arching her back into it, but also moaning slightly as I went. Again this caused a pulse of heat to be sent through my hand and to my core, making me have to bite back a moan of my own in fear of her waking up and finding us like this. Once my hand reached its destination I found the answer to my question. No, she isn't wearing a bra, she's completely bear and unaware of the situation this discovery has now put us in. By now I was positive my face was red and that I would burst if anymore contact happened between the two of us. The only thing that I was thankful for was the fact that Kaguya was still asleep.

"Mmmm." She groaned, signaling that she was about to awaken, her face scrunched up a bit, but then relaxed as her eyes slowly fluttered open. She released me and then pulled back, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she took in her surroundings. As she was doing that, I was doing everything in my power to avoid looking at her breasts which were now on clear display for me to see. "Kane?" she asked sleepily, still dazed from being pulled back into the world of reality as she sat back on her knees. Her hair cascaded down her back and front as she stretched her arms up, giving me a full on view of her breasts bouncing slightly at the motion.

"M-m-morning Kaguya." I stuttered, looking up at her ceiling, finding it the only sure fire way for me to mot look at the girl my hormones were begging me to ravish.

"Hmm, what's wrong?" she asked, crawling over to me as she looked up innocently, not knowing exactly what position we're in. If my face wasn't red before, then it most certainly was now. My whole body felt as if it were on fire at the image that was presented in front of me. Luckily she was wearing underwear, but there was still the issue of her being completely topless and on her hands and knees in front of me. I tried to speak what was wrong, but found that my voice was caught in my throat, unable to get out, so instead, I just opted to pointing to her chest and hoping that she would put two and two together. She raised a brow at me, but followed where I was pointing and a look of realization hit her face. Fast the lightning she covered her chest with her arms as a blush shot through her face. Shock and embarrassment flashed across her face first, but then as time slowly ticked by, anger seemed to take over and push the other expressions out.

"Kaguya-" I started, raising my hands up in case she blew up at me. Before I could say anything more than that, she took the nearest thing to her, which was thankfully a pillow, and threw it right at my face, hitting me straight on.

"_GET OUT!_" she shouted, using one arm to cover herself and the other to grab random objects that she could get her hands on and throw them at me. I wasted no time and quickly ran out of the room, and closing the door behind me. My breath was slightly ragged, but where it was due to me running for my life just moment before or the image that was still stuck in my head I didn't know. Though if I had to guess I would probably say that it was the second one. Almost immediately the picture of Kaguya on her hands and knees topless flashed through my mind and sent another shock to my core. I groaned at the tightness and cursed my luck and hormones for doing this to me. However, my thought process quickly moved onto the fact that I would have to apologize for seeing what I saw. The only question was how? After pondering if for a while, the only ideas that I could come up with was either to make her breakfast and say sorry, or beg for her to spare my life. _'The first option seemed to look really nice right about now.'_ I thought, setting my decision onto that as I made my way to the kitchen.

"Alright, now what to make?" I asked aloud, holding a frying pan up as I stared intently at it as if it would give me an answer.

"Crêpes would be nice." A voice said, making me jump. At first I thought that it was actually the pan talking to me, but then I realized that the feminine voice belonged to the girl I had just ran for my life from.

"Crêpes it will be then." I replied, getting the ingredients to make said crêpes. During the process I could feel myself being intently watched and was slightly self-conscious the whole time. Just as I was about to pour the batter onto the pan, a hand came in and stopped me in my tracks.

"You're not doing it right." Kaguya stated, taking the ladle and bowl from my hands and adding in some other ingredients, completely seizing the job of cooking from me all together. She then swiftly went and began to create the crêpes and then their fillings. Apparently we were having strawberry. It was during this time that I once again took in her appearance of the day. Her hair was no longer down and was now in her usual pigtails. Also she had dawned a pink tank-top and navy soffie shorts which barely covered her underwear. Peeking through her tank I saw signs of red lace and bows which meant that she was wearing one of those frilly fru-fru bras. I groaned at this, causing her to raise a brow, but she quickly shrugged it off and went back to her work. After a few moments a freshly made crêpe was placed in front of me along with a can of whipped cream and hot chocolate sauce.

"Thanks, but I was supposed to make that for you." I said, sweatdropping at the turn of events. She simply shrugged her shoulders and came over to me with a crêpe of her own.

"Why?" she asked, raising her brow at my curiously, once again causing me to sweatdrop. Judging by how she was acting though, it seemed as if she didn't care. Almost as if nothing ever happened in the first place. Deciding that it would probably be best to just follow her lead and pretend nothing ever happened, I simply shrugged my shoulders trying to act as nonchalant as possible.

"No reason, just felt like it."

"Oh, okay. Um, where's my aunt?" she asked, looking around trying to find said person.

"She left saying something about being gone for a week or so to do business and us going to a beach house." I replied, finishing off my breakfast and then putting the plate into the sink. She just nodded at this and followed my lead, only she started to wash the dishes.

"I see, well then pack your bags, Kane. We're hitting the beach!" she exclaimed fist pumping her hand into the air after handing me the plates to dry and put away.

"Joy." I stated, rolling my eyes at this as dread started too pool in the pit of my stomach. Just the mere thought of swimming made my skin crawl. Kaguya must have picked up in my distaste for it, for she gently placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a worried look.

"Kane, I know this is gonna be hard for you, but you've got to try." She said, looking me right in the eyes with an intensity that made it impossible for me to look away from her amber orbs. My voice froze in my throat, unable to look away or speak to the angel that held me with her gaze alone. Eventually, I was finally able to get my head to nod which elected a nod from her as well. Once she let go of my shoulder and turned away from me, the spell she cast over me broke and he reality of what I agreed to sunk in.

**Me: So how was it?**

**Gene: 0/0…..**

**Me: Oh you know you liked it. :3**

**Gene: ….. Maybe…..**

**Me: *giggles* Please review!**


End file.
